Never Once Did You Say I Love You
by reminiscingthepast
Summary: a ONE SHOT... Sakura frowned thinking how Sasuke never once said he loves her. But tonight was different lemon inc. and their lives changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Never Did You Once Say I Love You"

It was raining that afternoon. A young woman with pink hair sat near her window sill. She was distant and very much preoccupied with her thoughts. She sighed as she remembered…

FLASHBACK

"_YOU! You're back!" the girl exclaimed._

"_Yes…I'm back. I came back. I missed everyone…and you." The young man said._

"_No! You came back because you have fulfilled your vengeance! You killed HIM didn't you?" she angrily explained._

_He nodded as he step forward and claimed her in his arms. She wept that night, filled with mixed emotions._

END OF FLASHBACK

It has been a year since that incident, she thought. And then she blushed as she recalled another scenario after a year that he had come back. Six months ago…

FLASHBACK

"_I know I've hurt you a lot! And I'm sorry that I did hurt you and caused you a lot of pain. I've been back a year now and now I want to make it up to you!" he explained._

"_You have taken everything from me, Sasuke-kun. My heart, my love and my tears. There is nothing you can do to make up for that…" she sighed._

"_What if I tell you that I want you. I like you and I want you to be my girl?" Sasuke suggested._

_The girl's green orbs widened in surprise and faced Sasuke's onyx ones._

"_You're just saying that… you said If…" she softly said._

_Stepping forward, his face mere inches from her. Gazes still lock, he softly whispered…_

"_What I meant was that… Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_And then they kissed, under the moonlight sky…_

END OF FLASHBACK

They had been inseparable after that night. He had become sweet and caring, it always surprise her that he can be so charming yet still portray the cold person he use to be. He had softened up a bit, smiling to herself as she thought about him. Then Sakura frowned due to the fact that Sasuke was still on a mission and she missed him.

How ironic, she wondered. If someone had asked her a year and six months ago if she would consider living with the cold hearted Uchiha, she would have winced and hit the person. But here she was, living in with her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. She must admit living with him for at least three months now has been the best thing that happened to her. She touched her stomach as something below heated up. She smirked as she remembered how addicted they have gotten towards their lovemaking and it all started last month when they stumbled across Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book. She laughed then saddened up… though she enjoyed having intimacy with him, he never once said I love you except his dirty remarks that would heat her up and his sweet I missed you whenever his back from a mission.

Still wondering and staring outside. Sakura did not notice a figure that had entered the room. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand ran up and down her back. Her head looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes staring down at her.

"Why the long face, my Sakura-chan?"

She took his hand that had started caressing her cheeks and kissed it. "Nothing…"

"Hn" he replied. Then he sat opposite to hers and smirked.

"I know you, you can't lie. So I know you'll be doing a lot of that frowning tonight. So probably I'll just stay with the Dobe!" he teased. She slapped him playfully on his shoulder. He grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss, making her gasp.

She pulled away to grab some air and softly said…"Take a shower, you're sweaty"

He pouted and it made her smile. He looked cute doing that, she thought. "I'll be downstairs, making dinner."

"Skip dinner but I'll settle for dessert" he huskily said.

"Sasuke Uchiha go take a shower…NOW!"

He smirked and quickly kissed her. "Yes, mother…" he laughed realizing he said that.

She stuck out her tongue playfully and walked out of the room. Sasuke smiled as he watched her go. He was thoughtfully thinking about how much he wanted to stay like this with her forever… Now to the shower before Mama there gets mad, he teasingly thought.

Several minutes later…

A loud thud was heard from downstairs as Sakura was cooking. Then she heard Sasuke swear so loudly that she almost ended up cutting her finger. She sighed as she headed upstairs to check out what happened. As she was about to open the door to their bedroom, But too late, the door opened widely to reveal, Sasuke wearing nothing except the towel on his waist. His body sparkling due to the water droplets clinging on his well built body. His hair was wet as well and it made him look hotter. Sakura blushed realizing this…

"What happened?" she asked trying hard not to move her gaze from his face.

He smirked and then said "Nothing."

It made her hot all over, seeing his expression so calm and cool. It aroused her womanly core. It ached and she knew he knew what her body was craving for.

"Sakura, I know you want this…" just after he said those words, the towel that covered half his body fell on the floor. She knew she wouldn't win this time. She placed her hands on his chest and ran down to his six packs… He groaned then carried her bridal style to the bed.

Sasuke placed her down slowly on to their bed and started kissing her neck. His hands were removing the buttons of her top and the other pushing up her skirt. She could feel that he was hard and so ready for her like she was for him. Little did she know that she was fully naked in mere minutes and he was already raining kisses on her breasts. His thumb was playing on her nipple, hardening it and making her moan…

He lavished her breast with kisses and sucking the tip. He move from one side to the other, earning him moans from her… He looked up to see a very dazed Sakura; he slowly kissed her lips while he positioned himself into her core. She was already very wet, and it made his thrust easier and it made him push deeper easily onto her. He screamed out her name while she arched her back and clawed her fingers into his back. "More." She softly whispered. He only nodded; he then positioned his arms under her back, to hold her still. He thrust deeper and quicker, making the whole bed move the same rhythm that they were implementing. There were moans and groans heard out loud. She was screaming his name, begging for more while she climaxed. Soon after he came as well, thrusting one last time inside of her and screaming her name in pleasure.

After cuming, Sasuke laid himself on the bed next to her. He tugged gently on her wrist, making her look towards his side. He smiled and gestured for her to come nearer, so that they can cuddle up. She did what he wanted and placed her head onto his chest. She can hear his heartbeat. She was close to crying, remembering that not once did he say I love you to her. Not even when they make such beautiful lovemaking.

"Sakura?" he called.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

She smiled and sighed, her stress of thinking he never will love gone.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I always did..."

That night they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Knowing that the love they had was stronger than anything.


	2. NOTE

_**Author's Note**_

**Please read my new story :) Its is listed on my profile :) Read and Review :) Thanks for all the comments and for adding me to your alerts and favorites :)**


End file.
